Song Fics and One Shots
by I AM NOT TIM
Summary: You send in the ships, song, and if you want to, the plot, i'll write it, and you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

This is a type of "Writers-Block Defeater" for me, enter in the ship or ships, the song title, and if you want to, a plot and i'll write a one-shot as a chapter in this story.

I've noticed, if I can get started on one story, I get a bunch of ideas for my other stories, so this is like a refresher for me. So I might as well make it enjoyable for my readers.


	2. Tandre, The F Word

_**Ship: Tandre (Tori/Andre)**_

_**Plot: Andre struggles with Tori wanting to be just friends with him. With a surprize ending.**_

_**Song: Charles Hamilton - "The F Word"**_

_[Charles Hamilton: Verse 1]_

_They all so sexy, sweet, and petite,_

_but they all won't let me be what they need,_  
_cause I'm **such a great friend. **_

_I hate when I hear that! Always starts with her needs._  
_Hear that. They glare back and the conversation begins._

_I think I bagged her, she thinks,_  
_"I gotta make him my friend."_

_Now they're taking me into their world, feeding me poison,_  
_**all of this and I aint even her boyfriend. **_

_I just want a chick, dime in the face and a body,_  
_down to earth, but would climb into space to understand what I'm saying sometimes,_  
_cause I black out, spazz out to ask the baddest chick,_

_but when I get turned down I get all mad and shit,_  
_but I just stand there and smile like "I understand._

_You're used to being single and you don't want a man."_  
_**This is what I get for being a fuckin' friend!**_

**(At Tori Vega's House)**

"What do you think of this dress Andre?" Tori asked for the 5th time that night, she was picking out dresses for her performance at Hollywood Arts the following night.

"It looks just as good as any of the other dresses." Andre said, his tone slightly sad.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just, Tori, do you like me as more than a friend?"

_[Chorus]_  
_(Charles imitating female voice/female persepective)_

_You're a really sweet guy. You're cute, you're talented, and very intelligent, and we can talk about anything._  
_I can open up to you. I'm in love with you, **but….**_

"What do you mean 'more than a friend'?" Tori asked.

"Don't play dumb Tori." Andre said slightly aggitated, Tori sensed the aggitation in his voice.

"I...Andre, You're a really sweet guy. You're cute, you're talented, and very intelligent, and we can talk about anything. I can open up to you. I'm in love with you," Tori explained.

_[Chorus]_  
_(Charles imitating female voice/female persepective)_

_not the way that you're in love with me._  
_I mean... you're almost like a brother to me._  
_It's better off that way trust me then. I guess what I'm saying is let's just be..."_

"But not the way that you're in love with me." Tori said.

"What do you mean? How many types of love are there?" Andre asked.

"Andre, you're almost like a brother to me, It's better off that way. I guess what i'm saying is, let's just be friends." Tori said.

_It's always the buddy speech, a million and one reasons why they not in love with me._

_Why they got no problems when I touch and squeeze?_

_But, when I ask for a kiss, it's always on the fuckin' cheek?_

"Is that okay with you Andre?" Tori asked.

"Yeah." Andre said, lazily tossing his jacket onto the couch.

Tori hugged him and kissed him on the cheek, then began making hot cocoa.

_They tell me they problems._

_I listen intently, innocently, but I'm feeling so empty._

_These feelings present me with an option._

_We can stop talking and become more than friends, or just stop talking._

_But, I do neither cause I'm such a sucker._

_I stick around and let my heart down with high hopes._

_Losin' my mind I feel like a psycho and it feels like I might choke every time I hear a girl say-_

**4 Days Later (At Hollywood Arts High School)**

"Hey Andre, what's up?" Tori asked as Andre approached her.

"I wanted to know if you wanna go to the dance with me." Andre said with a smile, Tori sighed.

"Andre, we've been over this..." Tori started.

"I know, I know, but let's just go as friends."

"I know what you're trying to do Dre, it's not gonna work out."

_[Chorus]_

_"You're a really sweet guy. You're cute, you're talented, and very intelligent, and we can talk about anything. I can open up to you. I'm in love with you, but…. not the way that you're in love with me. I mean.. you're almost like a brother to me. It's better off that way trust me then. I guess what I'm saying is let's just be-"_  
_Fuck you_

"Andre, let's just be frie..."

Andre punched a locker and screamed in anger.

"It's not you Dre, I just really think we're better off as friends."

Andre didn't respond, he just walked off, down the hallway.

_[Verse 3]_

_Well, okay lady maybe I've been a bit hasty._

_It's just that I'm a little bit crazy about you._

_Okay a lot of bit crazy, but you're not gonna take me serious._

_It's always "Here he is my best friend."_

**Later in Verse 3 (The part I skipped doesn't really fit with the fic)**

_But, I remember I was there every time you cried, _

_had to hide my pride and dry your eyes,_

_gave you advice whenever a guy would lie._

_Basically when you were hurt I was by your side (singing: "by your side")_

**3 Days Later (At Andre Harris' House)**

"He was cheating on me with Jenni!" Tori said, tears in her eyes.

"I told you Brad wasn't the one for you." Andre said dully.

"I should've listened to you."

"It wasn't your fault, he was the jerk."

"No, I should've listened to you last week, I want to date you Andre, I love you."

Andre, upset that he was just a rebound for Tori just stood looking at her.

_[Still Verse 3]_

_But, why should I be strung along like a dumb whore?_

_At your front door, knowing damn well I want more. ("I want more!")_

_Love is a game. See how easily you lose?_

_Oh, now you want me to be your boo? I'm sorry, but-_

_[Chorus]_  
_(in Charles' perspective)_  
_I'm a really sweet guy. I'm cute, talented, and very intelligent and we can talk about anything. You can open up to me. You're in love with me. But, not the way that I'm in love with you. I mean… I'm almost like a brother to you. It's better off that way trust me then. So, you're right I guess we should just be friends._

"No Tori, you were right we should just be friends." Andre said.

Tori sat in shock before slowly getting up and leaving.


End file.
